One True Love
by RoseyPattinsonCullen
Summary: Elena lost her husband and is left to raise their twins on her own. After receiving a package and going through there contents. Elena is on her way to a better life for her and the kids. Maybe she'll meet the new Mr. Right. Multip-POV Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my reader's it's time for a new story, this time I am jumping a little into the vampire diaries. I hope you all will enjoy this story that I am now working on, I want to thank my beta **Emmettismymonkeyman**. You did an amazing job helping me with this chapter and I am sure we will have more fun to come._

_Disclaimer I don't one the characters just the plot, enjoy.  
_

* * *

**One True Love**

Chapter 1: Opportunity Comes Knocking

E's P.O.V

I was just getting the kids settled into bed after their last day of school, Dustin and Ellie, my two lovely children, the only ones I had left after Nick died two week's after my son, Dustin and Daughter Ellie's , 5th birthday.

My son was so heartbroken; we all were. I've been having nightmares in this house ever since he passed. It's been six months since I lost my true companion, and now with the school year over, I came to the conclusion, that the kids and I needed to move on, and leave the bad memories behind, but never letting him leave our hearts. Ultimately, we needed to move.

A few days later...

After setting them down for a nap, and sitting down to look at a old photo album; I heard a knock at the door, which startled me. I got out of my chair, walked to my apartment door, and turned the doorknob, opening it to see a delivery man. He handed me a package, I signed it, and he left. As I closed the door, and walking back to my chair, I pondered who sent me this package.

I got back to a comfortable place on my recliner, and I looked intently at the package, the front had a envelope attached. I carefully yanked on the sides and then opened it, reading it myself in my living-room.

**Dear Elena, **

**Hello Dear, I hope this letter finds you well and helps heal your aching heart. Nick spoke to me through the other side and he says to tell you that he misses you too; but he doesn't want you to have anymore sorrow, by clinging onto his memory by staying and thinking he will be back someday. I also believe he is right; it's time for you to move on and be happy, even though it will be tough to do. **

**The contents in this box mostly belongs to the children, they will love what your Grandfather, Myself and Nick has sent along to them, but at the bottom of the box you will find your way to have a new start. **

**And Lastly, My Dear Elena, you can always love Nick with your memories, because he was your husband and your children's father, but there has to be someone else out there, who will eventually be your everlasting mate for your life, who you will grow old with, and I hope you will have a happy life with a new mister right. Just remember, you are not being unfaithful to Nick he just wants you to be happy and that's all you can ask for. I will close now and hope that the contents that you find in this box will give you peace and closure.**

**Goodbye My Darling,**

**Grams**

After reading the letter, I didn't know what to say; I was so sad that I cried a little. I would've never thought that anything like this was possible, my grandparents died several years ago, I know I knew I couldn't but I wish I could see my Nicklaus, just for one minute, but I know I would just hold onto him even more, if I did.

I can't understand how this letter arrived, but it did make's me feel better in a way. I wondered to myself what else could happen to me. I can't take anything more, or I would break down, but I remembered the items of the box for the kids. After opening the container, I found loads of stuffed animals, like Hello Kitty plush toys to Spider-man action figures that filled the box, and was almost bursting out since there was so many in the small space. After finding the children's toy chest and moving all the toys into it. I was soon seeing the bottom, a manila envelop was inside. I pulled it out, opened the metal prongs, the flap, reached in, and pulled out a huge stack of papers, which had a post-it sticking to it...

**To Elena Gilbert,**

**The contents in this stack of papers is the deed to a house in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and an inheritance of a large sum granted to you. All of this is now coming to you, because it became yours on your 25th birthday.**

**If you have any questions, you can contact me, my name is Matt Donovan. My law office is Donovan and Associates and the number is 919-548-5522. I can verify the info and answer any other things you would like to know about.**

**Sincerely,**

**Attorney, Matt Donovan **

After slowly sifting through all the papers and sitting down in the kitchen. After waking the kids up, and serving them lunch, I sit them down to watch a movie for a while, I pick up the phone and give this attorney a phone call. I dial the number, and I get the usual.

**"Hello, this is so-and-so's law office. How may I direct your call?"****a politely response came across the line.**

"Yes, this is Elena Gilbert and I would like to speak with a Mr. (Matt) Donovan."

"**Just a moment Miss Gilbert, I'll put you through as quick as I can." The receptionist said.**

It only took a moment, listening to their business jingle, before the lawyer came on.

"**Hello, Ms. Gilbert, I knew I'd be hearing from you soon, I trust that you received the package from your grandparents?" **

He asked the moment he came on the line.

"Yes, Mr. Donovan, and if you don't mind, call me Elena. I did received the package but I don't know how I did, since they are no longer alive. I am glad to see they cared about me and my family, but I don't know how they had it for so long." I asked more curious than anything.

"**Well... Elena, my grandfather once met with your grandparents before their passing when they wrote the will out, and left it all to you. After my Grandfather also passed, the will came into my father's care, then mine, when my dad retired. They both knew that I would probably be the one to speak to you, but yes everything in those papers from the deed to the inheritance all belong to you."**

"Well I am kind of overwhelmed. I'm sorry if I was pushy. I guess that all I needed. Oh, wait. What about the key to their house?" I asked.

"**That is with the person who has been keeping the house up and decent for you over the years. That's all I know about the house was someone is there all the time taking care of the place, your grandparents entrusted them to do so." **That sounded a little weird to me, that someone was living there, for all this time.

"Okay, I guess that is all the questions that I have for you. "

"**Alright, Just in case you have more questions anytime soon, keep my office number on you so you can contact me about anything in the future. I hope everything works out for you."**

"**I hope so too. Thank you, Mr. Donovan, you really seem like a great guy. Hopefully, we can have a casual lunch or cup of coffee sometime."**

"**I would love that Elena, whenever you would be ready for that, give me a call sometime at the office. I'll talk to you sometime soon, I hope. Goodbye, Elena."**

"Goodbye." I said and pressed the end button on my cell, and put it down. That man was a really nice guy, a new friend maybe. But I couldn't believe I have been set up for a new EVERYTHING. A new home.. A new place to settle down.. and money to do whatever I needed it for.. I can even start a college fund for Ellie and Dustin. Thinking of the kids, I went and sat with them, and enjoyed being with them at the end of their TV time. After about 15 minutes, their movie ended, and I let them go and play outside in the backyard while I went and started dinner, which was our favorite: Angel hair spaghetti with meatballs, and garlic cheesy-bread. Thinking that they smelled the Parmesan cheese, the kids ran in, knocked off their shoes, washed themselves up fast, and burst into the kitchen, sliding roughly at the table, waiting for me to serve the food. We ate and I asked them how they are doing. I knew I had to bring up the topic of moving to a new place, and I did, thinking it wouldn't go over so well, but I was surprised to see they knew it would be a change and that I was not gonna be happier if I stayed here. We finished dinner, talking more about it, and by the end of dinner they were really excited, even debating on what to pack and what have you..

By six o'clock, I was calling them to get ready for a bath and then bedtime, which always came after. They finished up eating the last bits off their plates and moved on to the living room to watch some more television while I got the kitchen cleaned up. After I was done, I rounded them up and took them upstairs for their bath..

After they got a little pruney from being in the bath for nearly a hour, I helped them into their pajamas and got them into their beds. They both then said:

"**It's going to be so fun Momma, we can make new friends, have new rooms and everything!"**

"**Ok then, it's settled my little honeybees, we'll start packing tomorrow and can hopefully be on the road before the weekend. Now my little ones, it's time for bed."** I said to them and they giggled and after a story or two, they were out like a light. By this time, it was around 9pm as I sat there watching them sleep I began to feel a little drowsy, so I left them to dream and headed quietly to my bedroom.

I soon fell into a deep sleep as Nick used to do, with me by my side, holding each other, but as it will never happen, and I will miss it, I hope grams is right and I will meet someone again, just as great, and who will be a great father.

And maybe a person who will fill the gap where Nick was in my life: a soul-mate.

* * *

_Well reader's I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please remember to review. Review's = Love so send me lost of love._

_Love RoseyPattinsonCullen_


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip To Mystic Falls

**_Hey guy's It's update time, I hope you like this chapter, I am hoping for another chapter around this time next week. _**

**_Disclaimer I do not own The Vampire Diaries that is L.J.'s I do however own the plot.  
_**

**_A big thank you to Emmetsmymonkeyman for being my beta/co writer and being so patient with me on getting this chapter to her.  
_**

**_Enjoy  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Trip To Mystic Falls**

**Elena's POV - **

It was mid-afternoon.

The kids and I are finally on our way to our new home, Mystic Falls. It will be late tonight before we get there, but hopefully it won't be too late. Since it was around nap time for the twins, I put on some country music for the long drive to be relaxing and fun.

Soon after about a dozen songs played, I heard a familiar tune; George Straight's song "I Cross My Heart" filtered through the speakers and was thrown into a flashback of my wedding day with Nick.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked down the aisle along the love of my life, wishing my father was here to walk me down it, as tradition allows, but not in my case. Both my parents passed about five years ago, in a car wreck that almost killed me as well, but I was saved by some stranger, who no one could find after the accident. _

_After being brought out of my inner memories, by the man who was waiting for me at the end of the aisle; Nick, who's eyes always held me captive and made me feel secure. Looking directly across from him was my maid-of-honor, best friend, his sister, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Rebekah. She looked amazing in the dress that she helped pick out, for the other bridesmaids and herself. Grams also helped with the small details like that._

_The bridesmaid dresses were simple but pretty. A tan long evening gown, with a light pink bow that wrapped around the waist of the dress. I felt the neutral light colors fit with the fall scene for the wedding. Rebekah and all the other girls, I chose to stand up there with me, who were also a old friend Caroline, and her adopted sister, who she actually adopted her herself, and who was just as a nice person as Caroline, if not more. And my dress was the cherry on the cake, so to speak, and what a dress it was._

_It was a vintage Balenciaga dress. Which was a gift from Rebekah who was recently married, and passed her sacred dress to me. Luckily, she didn't sell it, because when she bought it, it was well over six grand. It had two tiny thin string bows, synching together the waist, and had a rippled-style fabric, throughout the dress, which continued with a big, puffy ball gown skirt. Such a gorgeous dress._**(as I remembered this while still being aware of driving.) **_After I was finally into my dress at the church, and everything was perfect, I walked to the double doors which were holding me from the one thing I was gonna be forever happy with; the doors began to open slowly. I began my descend down the aisle to the love of my life. As I approached him, he stretched out his hand and I placed my hand in his and we turn to the minister._

_*Flashback end*_

As the last remnants of my wedding faded from my thoughts, I was coming up on an sign for a place that had food and I knew the kids would be up soon and hungry so I pulled off and went straight to the closest fast-food restaurant which was a McDonald's. As if knowing where we were, the kids woke up and started ranting that they were about to starve if they didn't get anything to eat.

I got them out of their seat belts and we headed through the parking lot and went into the building. About forty-five minutes later, we were back on the road, heading to Mystic Falls, Virginia. We were only four or five hours away and it was getting close to sundown.

In about 3 more hours of driving, the kids had passed out after eating the food. I drove in silence for the last hour before getting into the new town. To keep them sound asleep, i turned the radio off, but also because i couldn't take the chance of a song coming on, that brought back more memories.. i couldn't take anymore tonight.

We finally pulled into the drive of our new house, the porch light was on. I knew i would be expecting whoever was keeping up the house to be here. I woke the children and partially carried them out of the car.

After knowing they were in motion, they got out of my arms, kind a stumbling, and we walked up to the front door but before I even knocked, the door opened. Just as it opened, Ellie started to wake up more, as did Dustin. It's like they wanted to see the person.

When I finally looked at person too, it was a man, a very good looking man; who was tall, muscular and built, had brown hair, and the most captivating green eyes I had ever seen. I don't know what it was but something in me was pulling toward this man.

"Hello, Elena. It's finally good to see you again." The man says to me. He knows me?

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked him, with a look of confusion on my face.

"Oh, I am sorry. Of course you wouldn't remember me. It was years ago when I first laid eyes on you, you were only a baby then. I know you know what I am, Elena. I know your grams wouldn't of let you go without knowing. I just hope you know you will be safe with me." This man said to me.

"Yes, I know what you are. Your way of words speaks for itself. You are a very nice 'gentlemen'. What is your name? If you don't mind.." I said with a smile.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore." He said and reach his hand out in which I took it in my how to make pleasantries, the only thing is the electric current that ran up my arm and straight to my heart. Shocked, I pulled my hand away and awkwardly smiled at him.

"Oh please, forgive my manners. Come on in, this is your home now. The children look so worn out from the ride. Come, I'll show you to around later, but let's get them to their bedrooms."

Stefan said as he backed away from the door to allow me and the kids to come inside. After helping with the boxes, which literally weren't trouble for him, due to his 'life', i let him at it. After that, we followed him up the stairs and went to the right, at the top of the landing, then another right, there were three door's.

"The one here on the right is a room for the boy." Stefan said and opened the door. I walked in and the walls were white with all kinds of spider-man decals all over. The carpet was blue and the twin size bed against the far wall was covered in spider-man sheets and blankets with a stuffed spider-man toy on the bed.

I handed an asleep Ellie to Stefan while I picked up Dustin and walked over to the bed, pulled the sheets and blankets back and laid him in the bed. I pulled off his shoes, and slid his legs under the covers and pulled the blanket over him and up to his chin. When I looked at his face, he looked so calm. I kissed his forehead and walked out into the hall and closed his door.

Ellie was still asleep in Stefan's arms so I carefully took her back from him. The door at the end of the hall he said was a bathroom so we didn't bother going in there. He opened the door across from Dustin's and Stefan opened the door and said "This is the for Ellie." and stepped back for me to enter with my daughter.

Her walls were white the same as Dustin's except she had Hello Kitty dolls everywhere. A light pink rug adorned the floor. A crossed the room was her bed that had Hello Kitty bedding. I did to her the same as Dustin and kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I followed Stefan to the other end of the hall where there were two door's. "This door here is the guest room that I stay in, which has a bathroom." He said, then pointed to the left. "And this door leads to your room, which also comes with a bathroom, since it's the master suite." He said pointing to the right. I went to go in when he grabbed my wrist.

"Elena. I don't know you that well, but I would like to. I know you don't know me well and you are still getting over the loss of your husband, but I wanted to let you know that I will be here if you ever need to talk, I will always been here. Elena, I knew your elders very well, so I believe we will get along the same way and since I have been back in town, ever since your grandparents told me I needed to take care of their home when they were gone. They also said that I always was to be here to watch over you."

"Well Stefan, it's gonna take time for me to even be ready to talk about my past, and as for getting to know you better and get over everything, it will also take time. Just let me get myself and the kids settled. And maybe in a few days, I'll be up for it." I said with a small smile.

"I understand Elena. I will be here most of the time, if I am not, you can always ask for my number, if I am out. And for now, I'll let you go to bed, you are probably exhausted.."

I just nodded my head, as I went to my room. Stefan leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into his room. I put my hand to my cheek and felt a slight tingle there. I knew with everything in me that, that tingle meant something and in the morning I would soon be finding out.

I walked into my room and went straight to my bed, took off my shoes and went to sleep.

Tomorrow will be a start of a new day and I was bound to get the answers I needed.

* * *

_Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Like I said before that I hope to get the next chapter in sometime next week, please Review and let me know how you liked it._

_See you next week.  
_

_XOXO  
_

_RPC  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Stefan

_Hey guy's sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I had a case of writers block and that sucks, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Remember I do not own TVD L.J. Smith does, i just like to play around with her characters in my own plot.  
_

_Thank you to my beta Emmettsmymonkeyman. I swear she was one of the reason i was able to get through this chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stefan**

**SPOV**

I woke up this morning and felt as though I hadn't slept at all; as a result of a dream which let me speak to Grams.

She told me that I would need a witch to make her talk more with me later in the day. I knew I needed to heed her words, to prepare, which meant I needed a witch for the ritual, and knowing that witches and vampire really never liked each other unless they were dear friends, I called the one I knew would help me with anything I needed. Bonnie was the only one I knew that would help me.

The one witch, alive and well, who I trusted with this, because well we have a history.

I dialed Bonnie's number. She answered within two rings and discussed with her the dream I had and what I needed her to help me with. She said she would bring the appropriate supplies over and would be by within the hour.

So I decided until she got here, I would clean up, and change into casual clothes.

Thirty minutes later, I hear Bonnie's car pull in and I went to get the door to help her if she needed it.

Bonnie had everything set up in the living room and begin summoning Sheila, it only took a few minutes for the woman who had been dead for nearly a decade to appear.

"Hello again, Stefan." Shelia said.

"Hello Sheila, it is a great pleasure to see you again." I say to the woman who I have know for years.

"Yes it is a pleasure, and hello to you too Bonnie, is your grandmother well?"

"Hello Mrs. Sheila, and yes my grandmother is very well, she is currently passing on her knowledge too me to learn." Bonnie say's with a smile.

"She is a wonderful woman to learn from. Now Stefan, the reason I had to get Bonnie to bring me to you is because Elena will be arriving in less than 48 hours with her children and what I need you to do is to go to her house where she lives now and see what her and the children like and get their rooms set up, also this is the time that it is due for the two of you to finally be together.", she says to me with a smile and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Very well, Sheila. I will get right on that this afternoon, anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is, we all thought that the witch gene had skipped Elena, but from what I understand from the other side is that when she turns 25 she will come into her powers starting with telekinetic, that is were you come in Bonnie, you will need to show her how to gain control over each of her powers as they come to her."

"Very well. If I may ask why is she just now coming into her powers?" Bonnie asked.

"Well in the Gilbert family the witch gene skips a generation, it had skipped her mother, well when Elena was 6 and was not coming into her powers as we were expecting we all thought that it skipped her as well. When I had passed to the other side I found out that Elena's mother had another witch bind Elena's powers so that she would never have them, but the witch who had done the binding spell was so inexperienced messed up the spell and therefore made the binding last only until Elena was 25, So she will be needing help with her powers." Shelia said to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh and Stefan, make sure Elena finds the box of my things that are in the attic, she will be needing those and be needing to have help in understanding everything she will find."

"I'll make sure she finds them." I reply with a nod.

"Alright Stefan, everything I came here to say has been said and it is now time for me to go, look after my grandchildren will you, they will be needing you now more than you know." Sheila said, and with a final wave she was gone.

I helped Bonnie get all of her stuff packed up and back in here car.

"I will talk with my grandmother tonight and she can tell me about this witch that put the binding spell on Elena, because I know she will have questions." Bonnie turned and said to me before getting in her car.

"That sounds like a plan, I am going to head over to Elena's house she lives in now and wait til dark to go in and see what the children like and what to do to get their rooms ready as well as the rest of the house."

"Alright call me if you need any help." Bonnie said as she got into her car and rolled down the window.

"Will do, See you later." I say as I head back into the house to get ready for my run.

I could drive there but it was faster to run and I would only have to wait a few minutes for it to be completely dark out in order to enter the house. Ten minutes after Bonnie left and I contacted Damon to let him know of the impending arrival of Elena and the children, I took off into the woods and head for the town Elena currently called home.

* * *

_Hello lovely's I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stefan's point of view is to be continued on into the next chapter then it will go to Elena. _

_Thank you all for reading and please leave me a review, I love to hear from you. Muah  
_

_XOXO  
_

_RPC  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Stefan Cont

****_Hey Guy's Sorry it has taken so long to put date, But here it is. I hope you enjoy the continue of Stefan's point of view on the day before Elena arrived back in Mystic fall's. _

_I do not own anything VD related: This is to L.J. Smith. I own the plot. See you at the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter 4 Stefan Continue:**

By the time I reached Elena's house, it was already night fall. I crept in the darkness and listened to Elena and her children getting ready for bed.

"Mommy, do we have to move?" I heard her son Dustin ask. I quickly and quietly made my way around the house until I was just outside of his room. I could see inside really well and noticed that he had a lot of Spiderman things. So, I made a mental note of things to get for his room.

"Yes, Dustin. We have to move. It's a better start over for us and I think we need the fresh air," she tells him with a smile. He smiles back at his mother and asks, "Will I get to see Uncle Jeremy?"

I couldn't help but to chuckle at this boy. He reminded me so much of Jeremy when he was younger. When his mother tried to put him to bed, he always had never ending questions, as well.

"Yes, he will be there. Now, you need to get some sleep. We have to finish packing and be on the road after lunch tomorrow," Elena says to the boy. She kisses his head and leaves the room, turning out his light with only the night light left shining.

I follow the sound of Elena's heartbeat to what appears to be her daughter's room. The girl seems to be fast asleep already, so Elena kisses her daughter's head and leaves her room, but not before I take a mental note that the girl has loads of Hello Kitty and the color pink all over her room.

I silently make my way to Elena's room. I look through her window and see her looking at a photo on her night stand. It looks to be a picture from her wedding and it seemed that she was silently crying. It just broke me to hear her cry like that and not be able to go in and comfort her the way I want to. I took in the colors and things in Elena's room before she turns off her light and falls asleep.

With one last look into her window, I take off back home. I arrive just after eleven-thirty and find that Damon has made it home from his hunting trip. When I walk into the living room, he is already pouring two glasses of whisky.

"So, little brother, did you find out everything you need to know about Elena and her little brats?" Damon asked. He was always the wise ass.

"Yes, I did, you asshole, and can you be a little less of an ass?" I ask him.

"What's the point? She is nothing to me anyway." At this point, I've had enough of him. I grab him around the throat and slam his body against the wall. I force into his mind the things I had seen while at Elena's house. From her daughter silently crying herself to sleep while her mother was in her brother's room, to Elena crying herself to sleep, because she didn't know what to do to help ease her children's pain.

When I finally released Damon, he looked at me for a moment and then said, "I didn't realize it was that bad. You really do love her, don't you?" he asked. "Yes Damon, it's that bad, and I have loved her since the moment she was born. So, are you going to help me get this house ready or not?" I ask him. I knew that if he didn't help me, I would just barley get it ready, but, with his help, I would be able to finish with time to spare.

"Yea, brother. Let's get this place fixed up for when they finally come home," he says with an honest smile on his face. I nodded my head gratefully, and we take off to get everything we would need.

* * *

_Well you made it to the bottom. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh if I get lazy and slack off on chapter updates feel free to give me a kick in the ass on PM. _

_If your not in it already here is the link to my group: groups/roseysfanficwritings/ feel free to join :)_

_Don't forget to leave me some love. _


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guy's, Sorry its been so long since I have updated. I was in the middle of a chapter for one of my stories when my computer crashed and I lost everything. I lost all my stories chapters. Current chapters and in the works chapters. I am in the process of writing a new chapter for YATWN! I am still stumped on what I was writing for my other stories, but I promise y'all this that I am trying my hardest to get everything up an going. I don't have internet at home so I am at my mom's to write up this note to everyone. Please stay with me I also have a new job that I work third shift so on my days off I will work on my chapters when I can. I hope I haven't lost any of you. Please review this if you are still with me. **

**Thanks, RPC 3**


End file.
